Dokamon (App Monsters)
|super=Dosukomon |ultimate_partner= |ultimate_app=Oujamon |god_partner= |god=Poseidomon }} Dokamon is Eri Karan's Buddy Appmon. Appearance Description Dokamon has a tendency to end his sentences with Attacks *'Doka-Doka Rush': Surrounds himself with an aura and flies towards the opponent like a meteor while punching them multiple times. *'Big Bang Punch' (Dokkan Punch): Flies towards the enemy whilst surrounding himself with comet-like energy, then delivers a punch. Fiction Six months prior to meeting Haru Shinkai and , Eri Karan accepts an App Drive and becomes Buddies with Dokamon. At the same time, Eri decides to become an idol and hides away Dokamon in his chip form. On November 3, 2016, Eri participates in an interview in Roppongi, after which Haru and Gatchmon sneak into her dressing room to meet another holder of an App Drive. Eri introduces the excitable Dokamon to the others, only for Dokamon to draw up short when he realizes that Gatchmon has been apprealized. Their conversation is interrupted when fashion apps begin to go haywire, with an L-Virus-infected as the culprit. Haru and Gatchmon give chase, dragging on a relatively reluctant Eri and Dokamon into her AR-Field. Dressmon proves to be a match for Gatchmon, with the confrontation ending in Gatchmon's entrapment. Dokamon pleads with Eri to be apprealized. He tells her that, as an Appmon of the action games, he takes pleasure in giving smiles to his players, connecting with Eri's reasons for being an idol. Eri decides to apprealize him, and combining their powers allows them to knock back Dressmon and allow Haru to rescue Gatchmon. Eri then lends Haru Dokamon's chip, letting him applink Gatchmon with Dokamon to form . The pair are able to defeat and purify Dressmon, restoring fashion apps to normal. That evening, Eri tells Haru and Gatchmon the events that led to her obtaining an App Drive. Dokamon and Eri then part ways with Haru and Gatchmon after exchanging contact information, now friends. On November 5, Dokamon is anxious at Eri is doing her first solo appearance on a television segment about food reviews and then watches as she bombs the review. Later that day, he and Eri meet Haru and Gatchmon at Kashinoki Books for research and then discovers that Perorimon is an Appmon, who meets them there. Dokamon is surprised and frustrated at how easily Eri apprealizes and feeds Perorimon in an attempt to gain his cooperation, but when Perorimon leaves due to Eri's horrible cooking and the following disagreement, Dokamon attempts to eat the takoyaki anyway to support his Buddy. Haru then calls to inform them of the city-wide data losses occurring, leading Eri to suspect Perorimon, who admitted to eating data to obtain the knowledge he did. Heading out into town, they discover an AR-Field with the true culprit: an L-Virus-inflected , who is indiscriminately destroying data. Perorimon is also in the field, having been beaten up trying to retrieves his reviews. Gomimon proceeds to destroy the data in front of them, angering them. Dokamon applinks with Perorimon, accidentally appfusing them into , who defeats Gomimon in one blow. Afterward, Dokamon returns home with Eri and Perorimon, with Eri cooking more takoyaki. Unfortunately, they remain as bad as Perorimon suspected. Other Forms Notes and references Category:Buddy Appmon Category:Characters in Digimon Universe App Monsters Category:Protagonists